A Pikachu named Jack
by Iuri97
Summary: The story about a boy who finds himself turned into a Pikachu. Make sure you tell me what you think in the reviews. I think the story is good so far. And check my other fanfics too ;) Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A Pikachu named Jack.

"Where am I? How did I ended up here?"

Those were the toughts of Jack. A normal teenager boy. He was 15, had black hair, dark as the night, and beautiful green eyes. He was thin, agile and intelligent. In short, he was an extremely attractive boy, and every girl´s dream boyfriend.

Altough he lived in a Pokémon world, Jack was not a Trainer. He had plans to start his own journey with his first Pokémon, but on the day he was going to get his starter Pokémon (he had Snivy in mind) he was attacked by something that dragged him off to Unova Route 1. He blacked out after this and when he woke up, he was in the middle of a rocky area.

He got up and looked and the area around him: he could hear the sea waves, and could see the sea itself.

- What the…. I was at Nuvema Town! Why am I in these rocky cliffs? I remember…. Being dragged to Route 1 by…. Something. I don´t remember anything else…. – grunted Jack.

He took a few steps and said:

- Well…. Staying here won´t bring any answers. I should climb down the cliffs and try to figure out where I am… and why I´m here. –

He took some more steps and tripped on a rock. The rock rolled down, and it revealed itself to be a Geodude.

Mark laughed:

- Oops. Sorry about that, buddy. –

The Geodude growled:

- Watch where you´re going, you idiot.-

Mark jumped back, surprised to hear the Geodude speak. Mark said, trembling:

- Wh- what?! You´re talking! But you´re a Pokémon! Why are you talking?-

The Geodude grunted:

- Why are you so surprised? I should have know. You Electric- Types are more stupid than a newborn Rhyhorn. Now see if you open your eyes. I will use Self-Destruct if you step on me again! Dumb yellow rat… -

The Geodude rolled away and Jack scratched his head, thinking:

- "W-what is this? Have I gone crazy? I just heard a Pokémon speaking…. And he called me a "Electric- Type" and a "Yellow rat"? What´s going on here?"-

Jack then looked at his hand: it was yellow. Scared, he noticed a puddle of water near him, and ran to there: he had the face of a Pikachu. Yellow, and with two red cheeks.

Jack screamed in panic and looked back: he could see his thunder shaped tail and two brown stripes on his back. He screamed again:

- W-WHAT?! I´VE TURNED INTO A PIKACHU! HOW IS THIS MADNESS POSSIBLE?! WHY?! –

Jack slapped his face several times, while saying:

- Wake up, Jack! WAKE UP, DAMNIT! –

He realized he wasn´t dreaming, and he said, twitching:

- But…. How is this possible? If this is not a dream…. Have I really gone insane? How can a human turn into a Pokémon in a matter of…. Hours? This…. This…. –

Jack sighed and sat on the floor. He turned to look at his yellow hands, and said:

- Well…. This sure is a fine mess. I turned into a Pikachu, I´m in a place I don´t even know…. But I need to find anwers. Why have I turned into a Pikachu? Why am I in this place? Staying here and wondering isn´t gonna help. I better get up and try to reach the nearest town…. –

Jack stood up and started to walk around the cliffs. He looked at the sea beneath them, and then looked around: he could see some some Sewaddles eating leaves, and when he looked up, he saw two Pidove flying, and talking to each other:

- Looks like Summer has arrived, eh, pal? – asked one Pidove.

- And at last. I love this hot and relaxing days! –

Said the other Pidove.

Jack sighed. It was so confusing to hear the Pokémon talking. He used to think Pokémon could only communicate using their cries and saying their names. He said to himself:

- "Well, at least I made a scientific descovery. Now I know that Pokémon can communicate between themselves just as well as humans."-

Jack keeped walking, until he saw a town in the distance.

- That´s…. that´s Undella Town! Boy, I´m far from Nuvema Town then! How in the world could I end up here turned into a Pokémon? –

He noticed that in order to get to Undella Town, he would need to cross the sea. But how could a small Pikachu do that? Jack was a great swimmer, but he knew that crossing that sea would be too difficult for a small Pokémon. He decided to try, anyway. Staying on those cliffs was not going to help. He entered in the water and swam as fast as he could, but swimming as a Pikachu was very hard. He could barely keep his head out of water.

He then heard a voice saying:

- Are you lost, little mouse? –

Jack turned around and saw a Sharpedo. He gulped and the Sharpedo laughed:

- How convenient. My lunch came to me! –

- Wait! You can´t eat me! I´m a human! I know I look like a Pikachu, but I´m actually a human! Please believe me! –

Said Jack, in a desesperate manner.

The Sharpedo growled:

- You think I´m stupid?! You think I don´t know what a human is? You look like a normal Pikachu in every way to me! In fact…. You look like a ordinary lunch in every way to me. –

Jack said, trembling:

- No! Please! Believe me! I´m a human! I´m dead serious! –

- Enough of this!- screamed the Sharpedo, attempting to bite Jack.

Jack tried to swim away, but it was useless. He could not outswim a Water-type Pokémon. And he knew he had a type advantage, but he didn´t know how to use his electric powers. He saw some Wailmer swimming by and jumped on one of them, asking:

- Mind giving me a ride to Undella Town, buddy? I HAVE A SHARPEDO AFTER ME! –

The Wailmer saw the Sharpedo and screamed:

- AH! INCOMING! –

The Wailmer started swimming away as fast as they could, but the Sharpedo lunged to Jack, nearly getting him. Jack quickly jumped to some rocks nearby, still with the Sharpedo after him. Jack finally jumped off the rocks and was at Undella Town. The Sharpedo roared, furious:

- GET BACK HERE, YOU USELESS RODENT! –

Jack ran to Undella Town, leaving the Sharpedo roaring in fury.

Jack approached the town: there were people relaxing on the beach and even having Pokémon battles.

Jack walked trough the town, sadly and not knowing what he would do next. He had to get back to Nuvema Town, but no one would recognize him. He was in a tight spot.

He then heard a voice saying:

- See you tomorrow! -

He turned around and saw a Purrloin, who approached him and greeted him:

- Well, well…. I never saw you around here. Are you a newcomer? –

Jack said:

- Well, yes. I´m new around here. In fact, I´m actually a human. –

The Purrloin looked at him, surprised, and said:

- H-human? Are….. are you serious?! You… -

Jack sighed:

- Yeah, I know I look like a Pikachu. But I am a human. I turned into a Pikachu. Look,if you don´t believe me, that´s fine. Just don´t make fun of me. I need to get to Nuvema Town. –

The Purrloin said:

- Well…. A human who turned into a Pikachu…. That seems impossible to me. –

Jack said:

- That´s the problem. This is supposed to be impossible. Yet it happened. This makes no sense, I know. I need to solve this mistery…. But I don´t know where to start. –

- Ah…. What´s your name? – asked Purrloin.

- Jack. –

Purrloin said:

- So, Jack…. You said you wanted to get to Nuvema Town, hey? I can help you. I have no idea whether you´re being honest or if you´re just insane…. But I´ll help you, I guess. –

- How? – asked Jack.

- Let´s just say I…. have some contacts. I know Unova better than the oldest human resident. From Castelia City to White Forest, I know how to get you in all kinds of places. Hell, I can even get you to Sinnoh, Kanto, Johtto or Hoenn if ya want. – said Purrloin.

Jack sighed:

- I just want to get back to Nuvema Town for now. I don´t even know what I´ll do when I get there, but I have to start somewhere. –

Purrloin started to walk away and said:

- Well, follow me then. I´ll get you there before the sun sets. –

Meanwhile, in in the middle of Route 2, hidden in the trees and the bushes, a dark figure was talking to another hidden figure, saying:

- You know what you must do. Make no mistakes. You know how much I hate mistakes. –

- It´s not the first time I work for you. – said one of the misterious figures.

- Get going then. Strike while the iron is hot and boy is confused. –

Said the dark figure.

Back to Jack, he was walking alongside Purrloin, who took him to the back of a house in Undella Town, where there were a Glameow and a Meowth, who were sharping their claws. Purrloin said:

- Whassup, y´all? Look who I met today. Jack, a Pikachu. –

Meoth said:

- Hey there, Jack. What brings you to this wee town? –

- A good question. – sighed Jack.

- Anyway, Jack, this the "Cat Gang". We are a travelling pack, and we stopped for a while here. – said Glameow.

- Ya see, the kid wants to get to Nuvema Town. – said Purrloin.

Meowth stood up and said:

- Really? I´ll go call the boss. He´ll help you out. –

Meowth ran inside the house, meowing:

- Boss! Boss! –

Jack looked around and asked:

- You…. You guys live in this house? –

Purrloin smiled:

- Kind of. Like Glameow said, we are a travelling gang. We stop here sometimes because the house is abandoned. But we don´t live in just one place. In a few days, we will be in another place. Maybe in other region. Who knows? We are wild and free. It´s the only way to live for me. –

Suddendly, Meowth arrived with a bulky and muscular Purugly, who had a threatening look on his face. Meowth said:

- This is Jack, boss. A Pikachu who wants some help in getting to Nuvema Town. –

The Purugly said:

- Pleased to make your acquaintace. I´m Purugly, the leader of Cat Gang. –

On that moment, a Persian and a Liepard jumped out of the roof of the house and Purugly meowed:

- And these are my right-hand Pokémon, Persian and Liepard. –

The Persian said:

- Persian here. Happy to meet you. –

The Liepard laughed in a cute and feminine voice:

- I´m Liepard. The only female in this gang. Ain´t I a lucky girl? Hee hee! –

Liepard blinked her eye and Jack said:

- Nice to meet you all. You see, I was dragged off from Nuvema Town and when I woke up, I was here, lost on a cliff. –

Persian said:

- Strange story, kid. And you want to go back to Nuvema Town? –

- Yes. I have to start somewhere…. My life became full of misteries. –

Liepard smiled:

- Oh dear. Sounds like you do have a wild life. Well, we can get you there.-

Purugly laughed:

- Sure. You came to the right place. We are experts in this world´s landscapes, and we have a lot of friends. It´s gonna be a long, long walk, so you should just fly there. And there is no one as good as that as our friend Tranquill, whom we met on White Forest. He´ll do you that favour.-

The cats took Jack inside the house, where there was a Tranquill grooming his feathers. Purugly said:

- Hey, Tranquill. Our friend Jack needs to get to Nuvema Town. Think ya can take him? –

Tranquill said:

- Ah for sure. Nuvema Town? That´s easy! –

The Flying- Type flew to the window of the house and said:

- Hope on up, kid. If we hurry up, we´ll get there by nightime. –

Jack jumped in Tranquill´s back, and said to the cats:

- Thank you very much. I own you all one. –

Purrloin laughed:

- You´re welcome. Now go. And good luck solving all that craziness. –

Jack hold on tight to Tranquill, who took flight and disappeared in the clouds, unknowingly carrying Jack to a dangerous adventure….

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2 - You re not the only one

You´re not the only one.

When Tranquill arrived at Nuvema Town, night had fell. Everyone was in the confort of their houses, watching television or having dinner.

Tranquill landed in the entrance of the town, and said:

- Here you go, little fella. –

Jack climbed down and said:

- Thank you. Really, thank you. –

Tranquill laughed:

- No worries, brother. You have yourself a good time. I will go back to Undella Town. Goodbye. –

Tranquill flew away and Jack looked around the town, saying:

- This has been a long day. I bet my parents are worried about me. But I can´t go back to my house. No one will recognize me. I think I will just go find some place to sleep and try to figure out all this madness tomorrow….. –

Jack climbed a tree and did what he could to sleep on the branches.

When the next morning arrived, Jack woke up slowly. He yawned and fell from the branches, hitting the ground. He grunted:

- Ouch…. I completely forgot I chose a tree to spend the night on. –

Angry, he kicked the tree and a apple fell on his head, and he grunted again:

- And not just a tree…. A APPLE tree. –

He grabbed the apple and sighed:

- Well, might just have this for breakfast. –

He started eating the apple, and when he finished, he started to think about what would he do next. Should he go back to his house and attempt to get his parents to recognize him? No, that was a bad idea. Jack´s older sister, Katie, was there. She was already a Pokémon Trainer with 5 badges and was visiting her family. Jack was not worried about his sister herself. She was a friendly girl and he and her shared an extremely strong sibling bond.

The only thing that was worrying him was that his sister wanted a Pikachu on her team. And she has wanted one for a long time, as she always loved their cute looks and their signature electric attack, Volt Tackle. However, because Pikachu are not native to the Unova region, she never managed to capture one. She was planning traveling to Kanto soon in hopes of finding one. And Jack knew that Katie would try to capture him, seeing how he was a wild Pokémon.

He didn´t know what would happened to him if he were trapped in a Poké Ball. He knew that his sister would help him after she recognized him, but he tought that he could never become human again if he became someone´s Pokémon.

This was enough to discourage him to go back to his house. He turned to sigh and deep down, still hoped that the whole thing was a dream.

He then walked in direction of Route 1 and the sea bording it. He saw two Patrats speaking, and one of them was saying to the other:

- That´s right. I always saw her all alone, and always lost in tought. She was always looking at the sky and sighing, like if she was sad with something. Out of curiosity, I asked her what was the matter with her. And you know what she told me? That she was not a real Pokémon! –

Jack pointed his yellow and black ears, surprised at the conversation. The other Patrat said, confused:

- That´s unbelievable! Then what is she? –

The first Patrat said, loudly:

- A HUMAN GIRL! That´s right, my friend. A HUMAN GIRL who TURNED INTO A EEVEE! –

Jack looked surprised at the Patrats and opened his mouth in shock. He keeped walking, saying to himself:

- "What? Is this possible? A…. Another human who turned into a Pokémon? I tought I was the only one! But…. This…. Seems like a formidable….. and completely unbelievable thing!" –

Jack then noticed he arrived at Accumula Town, where there were some new Trainers who just started their journeys having friendly battles with one another.

Jack walked trough the town until the saw a Tepig talking to a Pansear. They were relaxing after their Trainers had a battle, and Tepig was saying:

- No, I´m serious! In the other day, my Trainer was collecting berries near Route 1, and I was helping him. While I was sniffing the ground, I bumped into a wild Eevee. I prepared myself to a battle, because, you know, wild Pokémon are generally territorial. And maybe my Trainer would want to capture her, seeing as how they are a rare species that can evolve into a wide variety of different Pokémon. However, she turned around and told me gently to not be afraid. She was not going to battle me. She said she was not a real Eevee, but a human girl who turned into a Eevee! –

Jack once again became shocked at the conversation. He kept silent, but he was becoming conviced that in fact, he was not the only human who turned into a Pokémon. And he was a more recent case than that infamous Eevee girl.

It would be great if he was truly not the only one, but at the same time it was worrying him. Why were humans suddendly turn into Pokémons? Jack was hoping that these strange cases were not hitting that something terrible would befall both the Pokémons and the human race.

Jack walked trough Route 2 and reached Striaton City. Once there, he did not stopped to rest. He walked straight trough Route 3 until he arrived at Nacrene City. He was not sure about why he was crossing Unova´s routes and towns, but he felt that he needed to go somewhere to solve the mystery behind his transformation. He also wanted to get some more information about that Eevee girl.

As he stopped for a while, he heard screams and growls, that were coming from Pinwheel Forest.

Surprised, Jack ran to the forest and ventured in the thick trees. He saw a small Eevee being chased by a Mightyena, and the Eevee was screaming:

- Please, Mister Mightyena! Listen to me! I know I look like a Eevee, but I´m actually a human girl! Please believe me! –

Jack opened his mouth, shocked, and said to himself:

- " That´s her! It´s gotta be her! I need to help her!" –

Jack ran in direction of the Mightyena, who was closing in to Eevee, and saying:

- That load of bullcrap won´t get you nowhere! YOU´RE COMING….. –

On that moment, Jack held Mightyena´s tail, and the Dark-type Pokémon growled:

- LET GO OF ME, YOU DUMBASS! –

Jack said, laughing:

- Sure…. But first let me figure something out…. –

Angry, the Mightyena tried to bite Jack, but he said:

- I´m feeling the electricity coming….. it´s almost here…. –

Jack unleashed a Thunderbolt, and as he did not know how to control his power, he literally fried the Mightyena, who fainted, burned. Jack said:

- Maybe I should have been less aggressive…. –

The Eevee approached Jack and said:

- T-thank you! Really, thank you! You saved my life! –

Jack smiled:

- Don´t mention it. You should be careful. The larger Pokémon can be big bullies. –

The Eevee sighed:

- I know. But I can´t get used to it. I love Pokémon so much, I just have to pet them. Be them wild or not. I know this may sound strange to you, but I used to be a human girl. I turned into a Eevee. All Pokémon look at me like if I´m the strangest thing to walk on this world, but I still love them so much… I had a lots of Pokémon pets when I was a human. I was thinking about becoming a Pokémon Breeder…. –

Jack laughed:

- It sure is a rewarding profession. –

The Eevee smiled:

- You´re very kind for not making fun of me. When I say I´m actually a human girl…. –

Jack asked:

- Yeah, I sympathize. Believe me. But what happened to you? –

The Eevee sighed again:

- You… really want to know? Well…. I was strolling around Accumula Town the other day. I heard some Pokémon cries and I followed them. I spotted an injured Wingull. When I tried to help it, I tripped and fell from a cliff into the water. When I woke up, I was in the middle of this forest, but turned into a Eevee! –

Jack was impressed with the story and said:

- Amazing! Weren´t you confused and thinking you were dreaming? –

- Well, yes. How can a human turn into a Pokémon? If you tell anyone something like this, they think you´re insane. – answered Eevee.

Jack laughed:

- Believe me, I know that feeling. –

The Eevee asked:

- You know? What do you mean? –

Jack said:

- Well, I was a human too! Something dragged me off from Nuvema Town and I turned into a Pokémon shortly after! My name is Jack. –

Eevee looked at Jack with a happy face and said, hugging him:

- Oh my! I can´t believe it! My name is Lilly. I simply can´t believe this! –

Jack laughed:

- Me neither. I was convinced I was the only human who turned into a Pokémon!-

Lilly and Jack laughed for a while, before walking trough the forest together. They had just met, but were acting like they had been best friends for their entire lives.

- But how long have you been a Pikachu? Oh, Jack…. There are times in which I become so afraid…. Are you afraid as well? –

Asked Lilly.

Jack laughed again:

- Well, this only my second day as a Pikachu. And yes, I am afraid. It´s so confusing, isn´t it? Walking on four legs, having powers like fire and water…. It´s a whole new world. And the fact that our families don´t recognize us doesn´t help. –

Lilly said:

- Is there anyway we can get back to being humans? I mean…. I don´t hate being an Eevee. Like I said, I love Pokémon. I just…. Just don´t think I´m ready to give up on the life I had as a human. –

Jack said:

- Well, I´ll be honest with you. I have no idea if we can turn back into humans. But you know…. I think sooner or later we will turn back to normal. Who knows? I think things happen for a reason. Maybe what caused us to turn into Pokémons was a favor. We may even discover something about ourselves. –

Lilly smiled:

- Maybe you´re right. I…. I sure was lucky to have met you. It´s like I´m not alone in this world anymore. I´m really lucky to have met you, Jack. –

Jack blushed and said:

- I….. I am l-lucky too. –

Lilly said:

- If only I had met you when I was a human…. I bet you were a cute little boy. –

- Oh, I think you´re…. pretty even if you are a Eevee. – laughed Jack.

Lilly laughed:

- Really? Maybe you´re just saying that because we´re in the same boat. But I find you really…. Awesome. –

The two of them laughed again, and kept walking together, sharing stories of when they were humans.

When that day ended and the night fell, in the middle of Route 4, a Trainer was running, desesperate. Someone step in front of him, and said:

- Hand them over. –

The young Trainer screamed:

- NO! THEY ARE MY POKÉMON! MY POKÉMON! –

The mysterious person said:

- Weaklings like you have no right to own a Pokémon. Those Pokémon will never live up to their full potential if they have someone like you as a Trainer. Hand them over before I kill you! –

The Trainer started crying:

- They are my Pokémon! You can´t take them! –

The figure laughed:

- Oh, poor little boy. Crying like a baby. You are a disgrace. If you didn´t know that this a cruel world, you should not have left your mother´s house. Go back to her and her warm embrace. You are not ready for a world like this. You are not ready to be a Trainer. Hand over your Pokémon. Or are you going to make me kill you? Fine. It makes no difference to me. It´s even funnier this way. –

The figure lunged at the young boy, but a voice screamed:

- LEAVE THAT CHILD ALONE! –

The figure turned around and saw an adult man, who said:

- Leave the boy alone! Surrender yourself! –

The figure said to the boy:

- Ah. Seems like this is your lucky day, kid. But I will find you. And I will take your Pokémon. No one can escape me. –

The figure disappeared in a dark mist, and the boy kept crying. The man approached the boy and said:

- Are you okay, boy? –

- Y-yes…. Thank you, mister…. –

Said the boy.

The man said to himself:

- "I should get this boy back to safety. But I´m so close to get him…. I can´t give up now. I won´t rest until I bring that freak to justice!" –

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? I think it´s good, but make sure to write a review saying what you think. For now, all I can say is that this adventure is….**

**To Be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

A shocking experience.

Having met Lilly was the best thing that could happen to Jack at that time. She was quite a character. She was cheerful, and positive about everything. She even began cracking jokes at the Mightyena who almost killed her earlier.

Lilly and Jack spend the remaining two week together. Before they knew it, they were already the best of friends. They didn´t even care if they could turn back into humans anymore. Being with each other made them so happy they didn´t even care if they were Pokémons.

While Jack was happy he had made a new friend, and felt that there would never exist anything more than friendship, he couldn´t help but feel himself attracted to Lilly. She had a very shiny and beautiful fur…. Had the most adorable paws that Jack had ever saw, had a very attractive collar of fur on her chest, had the most seductive tail possible, and had the happiest and prettiest smile Jack had ever witnessed.

But Jack was struggling to find out whether these feelings were a real passion or just attraction to Lilly´s body. When he was a human, Jack was a very attractive boy himself and as such, was chased by many girls who all wanted him as a boyfriend (which sometimes made his sister jealous), but Jack never had a girlfriend. He believed in pure love, and he wanted to date someone he truly loved, not just someone he felt attracted to their body.

He started to worry whether if he was truly falling in love with Lilly. In fact, when Jack looked back, there were definitely some moments in which he and Lilly shared some intimate moments. And she was very flirty with him, always hugging him, giving him kisses on his cheek while giggling, and when they slept on Route 3, she would always sleep right next to him, saying she felt safer this way.

However, he would let some more time pass so he could be sure he was actually in love with Lilly, and to notice if she felt the same.

On one night, after Jack and Lilly went to bed, Lilly pretended she was sleeping and waited until Jack fell asleep.

Once she was sure he was sleeping, she walked slowly out of there and walked trough Nacrene City, and Pinwheel Forest, until she started crossing the Sky Arrow Bridge. Once she crossed this mighty bridge, she arrived at the lively Castelia City, that, despite it being a very late hour of the night, still had people working and walking, busy.

Lilly hated that place, as she was a fan of a calm country life, in a small rural town, and not a stressful city life. She swallowed her hate and walked trough the dark alleys of the city, until she arrived at one that was completely dark and had several trash cans.

She heard a voice that startled her:

- No one followed you, girl? Are you sure nobody saw you? –

She turned around and saw a figure hidden in the darkness, and said, gulping:

- I…. I didn´t heard anyone follow me, Mister…. –

The figure asked:

- Speak lower and don´t mention any name. How are things going with him? Has he fallen in love with you yet? –

- Well, I spend the entire day with him and I´m sure that we´re best friends at least. But…. He still hasn´t show any signs of being in love. Either he´s very good at hiding his feelings, or he only views me as a friend. But… I know of a way we can get more intimate. –

The figure said:

- Do as you wish. But remember he has to surrender himself to your charm. That´s crucial to the plan. –

Lilly sighed:

- I still feel like a slut for doing this… he seems so nice… -

The figure growled:

- Don´t you dare feel any remorse now. You know what will happen to you if you fail this job. And it´s your fault that you have to do this kind of job. If you weren´t a useless weakling, you wouldn´t be doing this. –

Lilly turned to sigh:

- Yes, I know. Can I go back now? You know how much I hate cities. -

The figure said:

- Sure. Get out of my sight. –

The next morning, Jack woke up and found Lilly asleep. He smiled and decided not to wake her up yet. He sniffed the fresh air and saw that the wild Pokémon were a little agitated. More than usual.

Jack followed some Blitzles that were running trough the tall grass and saw that there was a battle going on between a Raichu and a Zebstrika. Jack trembled at seeing the evolved form of his species there. It was obvious that the Raichu was an extremely powerful battler, as it was at level 97.

The Raichu attacked the Zebstrika with his Iron Tail, that was a critical hit. The Zebstrika fell on the floor, fainted. The Raichu rose it´s tail from the ground and said a proud "Rai".

Jack trembled again when he saw that power. After Raichu started to taunt the other wild Pokémon into battling him, a blue –haired boy with a Pichu on his shoulders appeared and said, slightly angry:

- Raichu, are you picking fights with the wild Pokémon again? –

The Raichu slapped his chest and laughed proudly. The boy remained angry and said:

- How many times have I told you not to wander off? We have a lot of work to do and besides, I don´t want you to get hurt. –

The Raichu sighed in Pokémon language:

- Party pooper. –

The boy returned Raichu to it´s Poké Ball and then spotted Jack, and laughed:

- Now look at that! A Pikachu! That sure brings back memories of my last battle with that boy from Kanto. He had a strong Pikachu. Man, now I remember how much I wanted a Pikachu when I was younger. –

The boy sighed:

- My work takes too much of my time to raise a new Pokémon. Until I solve this case, I cannot get to training again. –

He then laughed:

- But hey, when this is all over, I can finally capture a Pikachu. Well, better go back to work. –

The boy disappeared and Jack said to himself:

- "Now that was a powerful Pokémon. That Trainer must have spend most of his life training that Raichu. I bet the bond between those two is pretty strong." –

Suddenly, Jack felt a slap on his back. It was Lilly, who said, smiling:

- Good morning. –

Jack laughed:

- Good morning. When I woke up you were still asleep so I decided to take a stroll here. There was a very powerful Raichu defeating the wild Pokémon here just a few moments ago. –

Lilly said:

- Sounds interesting. But I wanted to tell you something as well. –

- Shoot it. – said Jack.

- I…. uh…. You see, I have never done this before, but…. You´ve been very kind to me and…. You´ve being a very good friend…. So I wanted to…. Uh…. Well, ask you out. –

Said Lilly, blushing uncontrollably.

Jack also blushed and said:

- Uh…. You mean…. Going out with each other? We do that every night. Are you saying…. You want something like a date? –

Lilly smiled:

- Maybe. I don´t know. I just feel…. Close to you. Well, maybe I don´t want a date. Maybe I do. We girls are hard to understand. Even we have troubles understanding ourselves. –

- Damn straight. My sister was like a puzzle to me. – laughed Jack.

Lilly sighed:

- Look, I know how nervous you guys can get when a girl asks you out. And I´m not really sure if I want a date. I think we can just go out. Nothing more, nothing less. I just think you´re a very special guy and I would like to do more kinds of stuff with you. –

- Well…. O.k then. But where will we go? – asked Jack.

- Just for a little stroll on Route 2. I just want to do something tonight. –

Said Lilly.

Meanwhile, in Castelia City, the blue-haired boy with the Pichu on his shoulders arrived at a building and said:

- Hello, Officer Jenny. –

The female police officer shacked the boy´s hand and said:

- Hello, Sheriff Sho. Thank you for coming so early. We just made some advances on "Case 42". You must realize why I was so impatient on the phone. –

Sho sat on a chair and said:

- I figured that would be the reason you sounded so nervous.-

Officer Jenny said, turning on the television:

- I have good reason to be nervous. Watch this. –

Sho turned all his attention to the television. It showed a dark figure killing a Trainer with a knife and taking his Poké Balls. The figure then took flight on something, ending the footage.

Sho sighed, disappointed:

- But this is just like the other ten videos I saw before. It shows that dark figure killing Trainers and stealing his or her Poké Balls. Another victim of the Trainer murderer of "Case 42". –

- You´re wrong. Lean in closer and take a better look. – said Officer Jenny.

Sho leaned in closer to the screen and Officer Jenny rewinded the video. Sho noticed that he could see the figure closer than in other appeared to carry a cane. And appeared to recall what looked like a Ghost-type Pokémon into a Poké Ball.

Sho jumped out of his seat and said:

- You can see some sort of cane! And a Ghost-type Pokémon! –

The Pichu said it´s name in surprise and Officer Jenny said:

- Exactly. I know that this is very relative. There are many people who use canes. And there are many Trainers who use Ghost-type Pokémons. But it´s still a small advance. –

Sho sighed:

-Every little clue helps. We have to stop this creep before he kills more innocent Trainers. –

That night, Jack and Lilly walked across Route 2, talking and laughing, like they always did.

However, Lilly asked Jack a question that took him by surprise:

- Tell me something, Jack…. When you were human, did you had any….. girlfriends? –

Jack said:

- Uh…. Girlfriends? No. I was single. –

Lilly smiled:

- Me too. I never had a boyfriend. I guess I am just waiting for my true love. –

Jack looked around the nocturnal Pokémon that were playing and battling in the grass. He ended up asking:

- So what do you want to do, Lilly? –

Lilly passed her seductive and beautiful tail in Jack´s nose and smiled:

- I don´t know…. I guess we could stay by each other sides. –

Jack nervously backed away and said:

- Y-yeah. S-sure. –

Lilly said:

- You know, we have been just talking about each other´s lives for the past days. I wanted to go out tonight because I was hoping that in this romantic place, you and me…. Could….. have a…. date. That´s it. I wanted a date all along. I was just afraid of making you nervous. Jack…. I…. I think…. –

Jack started blushing and sweating with nerves. However, before Lilly could finish her sentence, a voice said:

- Hello, doll face. –

Lilly turned around and saw a Dusknoir floating away from some bushes. Lilly backed away, sensing danger. He said, seductively:

- Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dusknoir. The most powerful Pokémon around these parts. And some others. –

- G- good night. –

Said Lilly trembling, not liking Dusknoir´s seductive tone. Jack also sensed danger and prepared to use his electric powers if he needed to.

The Dusknoir touched Lilly´s tail and stroke it, saying:

- Well…. Usually I destroy any intruders that become lost in my territory. But I will allow such a beautiful face stay here for as long as she wishes. –

Lilly kept trembling and said:

- T- thank you. –

She pulled away her tail from Dusknoir´s grip and Jack said:

- Yeah. Thanks for your kindness, Dusknoir. We were just passing by…. –

Dusknoir laughed:

- Oh, shut up, little Pikachu. With that age, you should be already in bed listening to mommy´s lullaby. –

Jack glared angrily at Dusknoir and the latter said, patting Lilly´s back:

- We can´t lose time with childish babies. I always have a LOT of fun with the pretty ladies that venture in my territory. –

Lilly became extremely uncomfortable and said:

- Listen sir…. You see, I´m not actually a Eevee…. –

Dusknoir stroke Lilly´s chest and said, on her ear, kissing it gently:

- Yes you are. Believe me. You are a Eevee, and a very beautiful one. –

Lilly backed away, scared, but Duskoir grabbed her and roared:

- You want to run? It´s too late now. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME! –

Having had enough, Jack screamed:

- LET HER GO! I WON´T ALLOW ANYONE TO DO THAT TO LILLY! –

Dusknoir laughed in a taunting manner:

- Oh, how heroic of you, you little worm. And you´re gonna stop me? Uh? Is that it? You´re gonna stop me? –

Angered, Jack said:

- Yes. I will put you in your place, you worthless rapist! –

Lilly trembled and thought:

- "He´s…. risking his life to help me!" –

Dusknoir laughed again:

- Fine then, you rat. It´s going to be your last mistake! –

Jack growled:

- You were the one who made a mistake. NO ONE THREATENS LILLY IN FRONT OF ME! NO ONE! –

Lilly couldn´t believe it. Jack was willing to sacrifice his life to save her. She started to cry with emotion and Dusknoir said, punching Jack with a Shadow Punch:

- EAT THIS, YOU MAGGOT! –

Jack was left at a inch of fainting. It was a critical hit. But Jack got up and said:

- You won´t get away with this! –

Dusknoir taunted him:

- You´re not dead yet? Well, now you´re gonna wish that you were. –

Dusknoir formed a giant Shadow Ball with his hands and screamed:

- YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT HOME, KID! THIS AIN´T A PLACE FOR WEAK CHILDREN! –

Jack, however, masterfully dodged Dusknoir´s Shadow Ball and released a powerful Thunder, which literally fried Dusknoir to the bone. Dusknoir fainted, not reacting anymore.

Jack laughed at the fallen Dusknoir:

- I´m glad I´m not a weak child, then. You are. –

Lilly ran to Jack and hugged him, crying:

- Jack….. –

Jack hugged Lilly as well and smiled:

- It´s okay, Lilly. Everything´s fine now. –

Lilly wept away her tears and smiled as well:

- Thank you. It´s the second time you saved me… -

Jack laughed:

- What are friends for? –

Lilly got close to Jack. It´s true she was hiding something from him. But one thing was not false and she could not hide it anymore. Her feelings for him. That was not false on any way. She never thought Jack would be willing to sacrifice himself for her.

She smiled and blushed:

- Jack…. About what I was trying to tell you before…. I…. I…. what you just did was very brave. No one ever did something like this for me. I don´t know what I would have done without you. –

Jack blushed as well and said:

- Uh… don´t mention it. –

Lilly said, her eyes shining:

- No. I have to thank you. Jack….. I…. –

She lowered her head and whispered:

- I love you. –

Jack was caught completely by surprise, and even more so when Lilly gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips.

Jack grunted in surprise, but he surrendered himself to the power of love and he and Lilly shared several kisses.

Dusknoir recovered conscience and grunted:

- What the hell? Where am I? –

Jack shocked him again while kissing Lilly, knocking him out again.

Meanwhile, away from that place, Sho was chasing a dark figure in the roofs of Castelia City, with his Raichu close by. He screamed:

- Just give up, you monster! There is nowhere to run now! –

Raichu said a angry "Rai" while preparing his electricity.

The figure laughed:

- Are you sure, Sheriff Sho? You and that naïve Officer Jenny think you can stop me. You are nothing but a boy who made fast work in the business of the law. I will kill you like I killed those weak trainers. And then I will take your precious Raichu. –

Raichu, growled and Sho said:

- Raichu, use Hyper Beam! –

Raichu jumped and prepared the deadly attack, but the dark figure smiled evilly and threw a smoke bomb, covering his escape.

When the smoke was gone, Sho screamed in fury:

- That dirty coward! He didn´t hinted to fight us at all! Come on, Raichu! I´ve had enough of this guy! We´ll stop him for good! –

The boy and his Raichu bolted trough the roofs, while Jack and Lilly shared their first night together under the moonlight….

**So yeah, I introduced Sho and his Raichu. They were just so badass in the anime. And yeah, Lilly has a secret. Hope I´m not going too fast. Enjoy ;)**


End file.
